


The Essay

by ByunCandy_ParkLoey



Category: Baekhyun - Fandom, Baekyeol - Fandom, Chanbaek - Fandom, Chanyeol - Fandom, EXO
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BaekYeol - Freeform, Best Friends Chanbaek, Bottom Baekhyun, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanbaek Smut, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Top Chanyeol, absolute filth and trashy I’m sorry, blowjob, chanbaek porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByunCandy_ParkLoey/pseuds/ByunCandy_ParkLoey
Summary: Chanyeol decides to finish his essay last minute at his best friend Baekhyun’s place.He immediately regrets it when he hears Baekhyun moaning and whining behind him leading to him having an erection between his own legs.Or// Baekhyun’s nipples are sensitive as hell, and he gets caught watching nipple play porn, so his best friend decides to act it out for him and make his fantasy a reality.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	The Essay

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this sucks so bad and is absolute trashy. Idk it was just something I wanted to see with ChanBaek😬
> 
> If there’s typos ignore them pls

Chanyeol has to get this essay done by tonight or he’s screwed, the professor is totally gonna take the chance to mark him down.

So he intently focuses on writing sitting on the desk in the corner of his bestfriends bedroom. He can feel all the thoughts running around in his mind.

While Chanyeol works on his essay at Baekhyuns desk he himself is working on his laptop sitting on his bed. He doesn’t have as much work as Chanyeol he only needs to sort out the beats he arranged last week.

They both work intently, apart from the sighs that leave Chanyeol’s lips now and then and the music in Baekhyuns ears the room is in complete silent.

Finally Baekhyun finishes up with his beats, now fully arranged.

Now bored he looks up to see Chanyeol’s broad back still bent over the desk his lanky arm furiously moving as he throws his thoughts onto the paper.

“Hey Yeol are you done?” Breaking the silence Baekhyun lifts his arms up above his head stretching them, clearly bored.

“Not yet”

He gets a plain reply.

Scoffing Baekhyun mutters out a small ‘whatever asshole’.

Bored out of his mind he gets a sudden idea, while looking around the room.

Perching the laptop back on his lap he puts his head phones again and clicks on the file named ‘PRIVATE’ on his laptop- where he keeps his favourite porn videos, his wildest fantasies.

There’s no harm in watching he concludes because Chanyeol is too busy plus he’s got headphones in.

Choosing his favourite video he clicks play and sets the laptop onto his thighs with his arms folded behind his head.

It’s one his most favourite fantasies. The sub in the video tied up, his hands behind his back while his Dom ever so slowly plays with his nipples using both his hands and tongue.

It causes Baekhyuns dick to stir but he ignores it, he’s only watching to get rid of the boredom yet he can feel himself heating up, his erection throbbing slowly against his tight jeans.

Now the Dom is circling his nipple slowly with his tongue while moving his lubed fingers towards his rim.

Baekhyun is now fully aware of the erection he was trying so hard to keep down.

He feels his face, completely flushed now and he hates how extra sensitive his nipples are because as he moves his hand down his chest to reach for the laptop he lets out a accidental moan when the watch on his wrist brushes against his erect nipple.

He freezes looking up to Chanyeol’s figure not daring to move, Chanyeol too seems to be frozen but only for a second as he goes back to scribbling.

Releasing a sigh of relief he turns back to the laptop but stops when all he can think about is the lips attached to the nipples in front of him and the fingers deep inside the hole.

How he wishes he was in the place of that sub, he almost let’s out a whine of frustration.

Why did he think it was a good idea to watch porn In the first place when his friend is right there?!

Deciding to fuck it he reaches towards his crotch with shaky fingers and begins palming himself slowly feeling his erection growing even bigger beneath his palm.

Biting his lip he grinds his hips pushing himself into his hand keeping his eyes glued to the screen, ignoring his surroundings.

He soon feels his climax building as he keeps going, fisting the sheets with his other hand.

He can feel how close he is, he bites his lip again almost drawing blood to prevent a moan escaping but he fails and lets out a soft moan, deciding to ignore it he carries on because clearly his best friend is too busy to even notice his presence let alone him touching himself up.

Chanyeol stops writing for the fourth time, now he’s 100% sure he heard Baekhyun moaning.

The first three times he pretended it was just his imagination or it was nothing but now he’s definitely sure he’s moaning but he’s too afraid to turn around and actually find out why.

So ignoring the flush on his cheeks and the sweat dripping down his neck he goes back to writing, though now his mind is completely clouded as the small sounds of whimpering keep coming from behind him constantly.

The moans stir something deep inside of him and soon he feels his cock twitching between his jeans begging to be released, instead of acting on it he closes his legs tight praying his erection goes away and the words find themselves back into his brain.

Just what on earth is Baekhyun doing behind him?!

No matter what he has to focus on this essay he tells himself ignoring the raging hard on between his legs, but nothing comes to mind now and the whines, the moans they won’t stop instead they keep getting louder and louder until Chanyeol feels like he’s going to blow up if he doesn’t do something about his dick.

Baekhyun is so close he can feel his climax about to hit him, he could almost cry from how good he feels, the build up if pressure in his lower abdomen, he can almost feel his orgasm and he’s sure he isn’t too loud atleast not loud enough for Chanyeol to hear him.

Increasing his pace he’s just about to come squirting into his pants when his laptop is snatched up from his thighs along with his headphones flying off his head.

“Baekhyun what are you doing I need to fin—what the.....what the fuck Baek?” Chanyeol begins angrily but instead his voice comes out breathy almost like he was about to whine like a child but it seems to have died in his throat.

With his eyes wide and glued to the laptop Chanyeol watches the video Baekhyun was watching just a few moments ago.

“Y-You like these kind of things Baek? This is the reason why you ruined my essay?”

Baekhyun notices Chanyeol’s voice has now dropped an octave lower than usual and he sounds angry..? No he sounds absolutely livid and Baekhyun should be scared yet he feels his cock twitching against his jeans.

Chanyeol never gets angry....Ever. This is his goofy, giant best friend we’re talking about whose silly in every kind of way.

His hand still on his erection he looks at Chanyeol ready to explain himself, that he was bored, but before he can even get out a word he’s yanked off the bed, now standing right in front of Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol what the fu-“

Chanyeol rips his shirt off of him—literally, Baekhyun feels his bare back hitting the bed as Chanyeol pushes him back, then reaches down to pull his jeans and boxers off of him leaving him absolutely bare for his eyes.

All he can do is watch eyes wide when Chanyeol places himself on the bed and reaches forwards harshly pulling Baekhyun onto his lap.

Now perched onto his lap Baekhyun stares into his eyes unsure of how he went from palming himself silently to sitting naked on Chanyeol’s lap in mere seconds.

Chanyeol uses one hand to restrain Baekhyuns hands behind his back leaning forward he smirks.

“Because of you I won’t get my essay done on time” his voice laced deep with irritation as he tugs Baekhyuns wrists harshly and all Baekhyun can do is watch as his silly and dorky giant best friend turns into someone he doesn’t recognise right infront of him.

Baekhyun suddenly jolted from a course of pleasure that ran through his body when Chanyeol blew his hot breath on his right nipple. He almost cried out from how sensitive his nipples were.

A deep chuckle left Chanyeol  
“I didn’t know you were so sensitive Baek” He says, now his finger slowly rubbing the nipple.

Baekhyun can only let out a moan of pleasure. Teasingly Chanyeol ever so slightly rubs his lips against the nipple leaving Baekhyun whining and crying in his lap.

“Look at how much your leaking Baekhyun” Chanyeol flicked the head of his cock leaving his body jerking from both pain and pleasure.

Darting his tongue out, Chanyeol flicked Baekhyuns overly sensitive nipple, his hips jerking upwards from the pleasure.

Baekhyun cried, tears welling up in his eyes, he’d imagined the way a real tongue would feel multiple times but he’d never thought it would feel this euphoric.

He wanted to beg him to both stop and carry on at the same time. His body couldn’t take this much pleasure.

Chanyeol licked a few more times, then closed his mouth around the aerola, teeth slightly grazing the skin before he began sucking without warning.

Baekhyun screamed on the top his lungs unable to take the amount of pleasure coarsing through him. He tried to get his wrist out of Chanyeol’s hold but failed as he was holding tight.

Chanyeol felt the boy moving around vigorously on his lap—on his erection trying to get away, yet he ignored him and sucked even harder, his tongue darting out now and then licking the bud.

Baekhyun knows he’s really at Chanyeol’s mercy now, he can’t come from just nipple play and he had been so close to coming moments ago.

Now he feels as though he could explode from the amount of pleasure running through him, his eyes squeezed shut, tears leaking from his eyes because he needs soemthing else, anything so that he can come, have his release.

With a smack of his lips he lets go of the swollen nipple, moving back to admire his work. The nipple is completely erect now, and the skin around it, red and swollen.

Licking the saliva away from his lips he watches Baekhyuns chest rising and falling, panting from all the pleasure, how he’s mouth is slackened and his eyes are shut tight, tears leaking down his cheeks.

Letting go of his wrists Chanyeol splays his hands over his waist and navel running his fingers over the milky white skin feeling his ribs, slowly inching both hands towards each nipple.

Chanyeol rubbed his thumb over the erected nubs, earning a loud painful moan, he felt the hands that had reached up to take a hold of his shoulders now painfully pressing down, as Baekhyun threw his head back and arched his back.

Rubbing both nipples slowly he left small wet kisses between his nipples on his chest, moving up to his neck where he bit down leaving a trail of angry hickeys.

Still rubbing painfully at the nipples he bit down and sucked on his collar bone, causing him to arch his back even further and grind his hips onto his boner.

Whimpers left his mouth as he begged Chanyeol to touch him.

“Touch you where Baek? Tell me?”

Nosing around his neck he licked and kissed his jawline waiting for a reply.

“D-Down there please Yeol I need to c-come nnhgah—please”

Baekhyun now had his face stuffed into his shoulder mumbling out incoherent words begging for his release.

Baekhyun felt himself being pushed back to sit up again, slowly he followed sitting back up again facing Chanyeol.

Chanyeol brought his index and middle fingers up to his lip.

“Suck”

And Baekhyun did, he opened his plump lips and he let the fingers in, moving his tongue around the digits, then sucking hard.

He gagged as they hit the back of his throat but instead of pulling out Chanyeol pushed them deeper into his throat, watching as more tears fell down Baekhyuns face while he struggled to suck his fingers.

Pulling out he watched as a line of spit connected his fingers to his lips.

Baekhyun suddenly cried out when he felt the hot and wet fingers now circling his rim slowly, before pushing in without warning. Jerking his hips up he moaned.

Chanyeol pushes in both digits in at the same time not giving Baekhyun a chance to adjust or stretch and begins fingering him.

He then attaches his lips back to his nipple and sucks, while continuing his assault on his hole, all the while all Baekhyun can do is cry, whine and bite down on Chanyeol’s clothed shoulder muffling his sounds.

The obscene sounds coming from Chanyeol’s fingers being squeezed tight into and out of his hole arouses him even more if possible.

He’s so gone that he completely forgets about his cock, hanging still untouched and brushing against Chanyeol’s thigh as he bounces on his thick digits.

Chanyeol’s fingers increase their pace and he jolts as his prostate is brushed, soon after he comes with a scream his body arching, body trembling and chest heaving.

Breathing raggedly he rests his head on his best friends shoulder feeling completely spent and undone, unable to move even a limb.

And just when Baekhyun thinks he can finally rest after all the torture his body withstood Chanyeol’s big hands grab him turning him around onto all fours, his perky ass up in the air on display for the taller to gawk at.

His cheeks heat up in embarrassment as Chanyeol’s hands roam around his cheeks squeezing and grabbing at the pale jiggly flesh. He lets out a harsh hiss as Chanyeol’s hand connects with his skin, slapping his left cheek.

Chanyeol watches with lust driven eyes, satisfied as Baekhyuns cheek jiggles from the impact and the skin flushes a deep deep red.

Baekhyun waits anticipating what’s to come next, he’s almost afraid, he can barely keep himself up on his trembling arms.

His body tenses as hot breath blows on his wet entrance, his arms give in and he falls on his face when Chanyeol’s tongue makes contact with his rim, he flicks his tongue then licks a stripe from the balls to back to his hole before sucking on the rim.

All without any warning. Chanyeol a man of many words, someone who never stops talking now seems to have nothing to say at all.

Baekhyun squirms and fists the sheets, biting on his own hand to stop the moans and screams. Chanyeol’s pushes in further, his tongue delving deeper and deeper into Baekhyuns hole, expertly licking his walls.

He adds two fingers alongside his tongue, brushing them again the smallers prostate as his body shakes with pleasure and overstimulation.

Baekhyun doesn’t think he can take anymore or come again despite that he feels his climax once again building, the coil deep in his stomach threatening to explode.

Chanyeol pulls away the spit connecting his lips to his rim.

He splays apart the cheeks using his hand, pushing in a finger playing around with the squirming boy’s puffy rim.

His breath hitches, he hears the sound of a belt unbuckling and a zip.

“Turn around Baek”

Baekhyun swallows at the deep voice and turns around slowly with his shaking limbs.

“There’s no lube, so suck me off”

Baekhyun grabs the shaft slowly stroking Chanyeol’s length, his eyes widen and he gulps at the sight, there’s no way he can fit something so monstrous inside him without lube or any proper stretching.

Chanyeol’s thick fingers already had him squirming, but his fat and heavy cock would surely split his backside into two.

“Yeol, your so...big” he breathes out slowly.

Impatient Chanyeol grunts in response, grabbing his head and bringing the head to his lips.

“Hurry up Baek I want to come inside you”

Without wasting a single second Baekhyun licks the head before bringing his lips around the head and sucking so obscenely, which almost has Chanyeol coming right then and there.

Baekhyun bobs his head up and down slowly, feeling the girth heavy on his tongue, he pushes his head further bringing the length deeper down his throat.

He gags slightly, the tears once again building up in the corner of his eyes, sucking harder when Chanyeol’s hand grabs his neck feeling the head of his cock bulging deep in Baekhyuns throat.

“Turn around” he growls pushing Baekhyun’s head off of cock.

Readying himself he slowly pushes himself past Baekhyun’s rim.

Baekhyun bites down on his forearm holding in a scream unable to bear the burning pain of being split in half as chanyeol pushes himself in deeper.

He holds himself in place unmoving when he’s balls deep in Baekhyun, giving the smaller a moment to adjust.

Then without warning he pulls all the way out only leaving the head in, before he snaps his hips back pushing his whole length back in. Unable to hold back this time Baekhyun lets out a sound between a scream and a moan.

It hurts so so bad but the pleasure coarsing through his veins clouds over his brain and he loses all self control pushing himself back onto the thick length, while Chanyeol grips onto his hips tight, bruising the milky skin, pushing in and out at a fast pace chasing his release.

Baekhyun sobs uncontrollably from the over stimulation, when Chanyeol hits his prostate dead on, and reaches over with one hand to jerk him off.

The large hands jerk him off fast along with the pace of his hips snapping into his tight hole rapidly. He comes with another scream to Chanyeol digging his finger into his slit and hitting his prostate at the same time.

His body limps over in Chanyeol’s hold who continues slamming into him.

Pulling him back he holds his body up against his, hand splayed over his neck and his bare back against the tallers clothed one.

Chanyeol brings his finger to roll his nipple between his fingers and Baekhyun once again sobs from the over stimulation.

“S-Stop Yeol please” Baekhyun begs over and over again unable to control himself.

Biting down deep onto Baekhyuns shoulder he comes with a violent shudder, Baekhyuns hole clenches around him, milking him slowly as he continuously squirts deep into him.

They both drop on the bed, chanyeol on top of a sobbing and overly stimulated Baekhyun.

—

Cleaned up both lay in bed, in fresh pairs of boxers, though Chanyeol’s seems more like booty shorts considering Baekhyun’s boxers are shorter and smaller.

“I didn’t know you were so submissive Baek” chanyeol giggles smiling to his side at Baekhyun who covers his face with his arm over his eyes.

“And I didn’t know your were so hot, rough and demanding now did I?” Baekhyun replies in cold tone.

“Are we....cool then?” Chanyeol asks uncertainly, blinking at his best friend lying down with him.

“Sure, if you can make this a weekly thing, then sure why not, we’re cool whatever” Baekhyun grins removing his arm from his face, planting a small kiss on the tip of Chanyeol’s nose.

“Now let’s sleep Yeol, my ass needs to rest”

__________

IM SO SORRY THIS SUCKS THANK YOU FOR READING🙃


End file.
